


Mountain Stew - Part 1

by dark_fictions



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: CSSS, CSSecretSanta, Captain Swan - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Gift, Secrets, Ski - Freeform, Skiing, Snowed In, cssecretsanta2020, friends - Freeform, ski resort, yellow press
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_fictions/pseuds/dark_fictions
Summary: Emma Swan visits an old friend trying to find some peace and quietness in the mountains. Instead, she finds herself in a turmoil of emotions. Will she be able to sort through all things to finally find what she is looking for? And what is she even looking for?
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: CSSS2020





	Mountain Stew - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my CS SECRET SANTA story for @mariakov81 beta read by @profdanglaisstuff (thank you so much for the feedback and that you offered to help). Part Two will be posted within the next days!
> 
> Hello, Maria! 
> 
> Now I am finally allowed to reveal myself. This is the first part of the story I am writing for you. I hope you like it. I was so happy to be paired with such a chatty, positive, and funny person. Thanks for being such a wonderful person. I wish you and your family a wonderful Christmas.
> 
> I hope you will like it and enjoy the read. 
> 
> XoXo Kaitlyn

Emma was completely overwhelmed when the small village came in sight. She was sitting in a small airport shuttle bus with a young couple and another single woman. Nobody was interested in her and that was a good thing. She didn’t need any more attention focused on her. She didn’t need any more paparazzi or social media attention. She just wanted peace and quiet; she needed to get away for a bit and maybe find herself.

She was a very successful businesswoman – she had her own restaurant, well, three to be honest with herself.  Politicians, actors, writers and other famous people frequently visited her restaurants after a friend and journalist once mentioned her restaurant in one of her articles.  She was only thirty years old and more successful than anyone had expected her to be by this point in life. But it seemed as if she was the only one who missed out on one big thing: love – or a family. 

She didn’t know why this bothered her; she had a handful real friends, she had great employees and she knew a fair amount of (famous) people in and around New York City. She didn’t know why she wasn’t as happy as she should be. She did have a rough childhood; no parents, being in foster care her whole life until she was 18 and because of that she was more than proud to be who she had become. 

But then she met Walsh and although their relationship had been a quite good one, the ending hadn't been. After their break-up, Emma had found out that his real intention always was to make friends in the upper society of New York City. She had always wondered why he was so obsessed with going to this or that Gala and her accepting all invitations like to a Grand Opening of an exhibition neither she nor he were interested in. If she had it her way she would have preferred a quiet evening on the couch together or a romantic meal or just an afternoon spending their time together doing something a normal couple would do. But not with Walsh. 

She should have seen it coming. She should have known, but maybe she wanted love so much she hadn't realised it until the end. Now she wished she had seen it all. The last year was hell for her. 

First the break up including her finding out that Walsh had cheated on her only when a journalist had approached her and wanted an exclusive interview. Two and a half moments later another shock, Walsh giving a big interview about his new girlfriend being pregnant. This had been the start for the yellow press to bring up all the dirt they could find about her. She was sure Walsh was giving them any information he had but she couldn't understand why.  He had met Anel at a dinner party of the mayor in one of her restaurants. Emma practically had introduced them to each other, not aware of Walsh’s interest. Now she wondered if he only waited for a possibility to find someone more famous and important than her. Maybe Emma had only been the stepping stone to him for finally being part of the High Society of New York.  What had she done to deserve this kind of treatment? 

He already had what he had always wished for: a famous girlfriend, him being part of the high society of New York and him becoming a father. Why did he try to bring her down? This was a question Emma couldn't answer and as Walsh didn't respond to any calls or messages from her either, she would never be able to get an answer. 

Unfortunately, two weeks ago the press started to literally tear her and her life apart from when Walsh's girlfriend gave birth to two sweet little boys. Emma was happy for him, she even sent the family a little present basket with a note but the paparazzi still started to follow her everywhere. She got a million calls asking how she felt about not being the one he chose to have a family with; how she felt when she heard about the big news and how she felt losing against her former friend who now was a mom of two and maybe soon the wife of Walsh Oz.

Emma hadn't even known she was competing against someone, why would she? Walsh left her, she still had her life and to be honest, after finding out that Walsh had cheated on her, she quickly recovered from their breakup. Life went on and although Emma – and everyone else in the world – longed for love, the breakup and not even the news about Walsh and his new family didn't shatter her.

The only thing Emma couldn't cope with was the people following her; wherever she went, whatever she did, she was recognised by someone. People tracked her down, they only came to her restaurants to meet her in person or to take pictures. It was exhausting.

Which made her especially happy about the call from her former foster brother and friend David Nolan. He had invited her to come to his mountain lodge to get away from her life for a few weeks. Of course, she had accepted his offer, of course, she hopped on the next plane and now she was only a few minutes away. David had always been like a big brother to her but with her busy life in New York City and David finding his True Love and moving to Idaho, they hardly saw each other. 

Emma let her eyes wander over the beautiful landscape covered in snow. Every time she visited David she fell in love with this area. If she didn't have such a successful life in New York, she could see herself living somewhere up here too. She would be near her only family; she could see her nephews more often and she could enjoy nature to its fullest.

Emma sighed, the thought still vivid in her mind when the driver suddenly announced her stop. Emma slipped into her jacket and searched for her beanie. She could tell it was cold outside and she wasn’t a big fan of the cold. That was the biggest problem with her idea of moving here some day. 

'Charming Mountain Lodge,' the grumpy driver stopped abruptly and turned in his seat. He watched Emma while she tried to push her big blue suitcase out of the bus. He didn't do anything but stare. Emma took a deep breath, trying to ignore the looks of the other passengers and now was happy that she didn't bring her skis or anything else with her. 

She wrapped her scarf around her face tightly and kicked her suitcase out of the bus. With a hard thud, it landed on the snow-covered road. Before Emma was able to 'thank' the driver for his help, the door closed and the bus was gone. 

  
  


Emma shook her head and took a deep breath. The fresh crisp air felt harsh in her lungs but after a few deep breaths, she felt more awake than she had in the past six months. 

She was here to get away from all the stress she had, so a grumpy bus driver wouldn't anger her. With a huge smile on her face, she started to walk towards the building to finally meet her old friend.

* * *

Emma opened the door to the mountain lodge, a wide smile on her face. She couldn’t wait to finally see David again. She approached the reception and waited patiently for her turn.

‘Hello and welcome to the Charming mountain lodge. My name is Joanna, how can I help you?’

Emma smiled at the polite older woman and opened her mouth to speak when suddenly someone interrupted her harshly. A dark haired man pushed past her and put his right hand on the counter.

‘Joanna, I need new towels and please, restock my fridge. I’ll be out the whole day and don’t know when I’ll come back.’ The voice of the dark haired man in a blue Henley and washed out blue jeans made Emma shiver involuntarily. His voice was deep and sinful. She watched him from the corner of her eye. His sleeves were rolled up and the muscles of his lower arms on full display. He didn’t pay her any attention instead he was focused on the receptionist. His right hand held his keycard, which he tapped rhythmically on the counter. When he was finished he patted the palm of his hand on the counter making Emma jump. He then turned again, and Emma suddenly looked in the bluest eyes she had ever seen before. Emma swallowed hard but the man only jostled past her. When Emma stepped forward the man suddenly turned again making her turn her head. ‘Oh, love, make sure I find something edible waiting for me.’ 

Joanna nodded and smiled at him until he left the building. Emma watched him disappear and turned her head again finding Joanna smirking at her. ‘I am sorry about that. So, dear, do you have a reservation?’ 

Emma shook her head but then she nodded. The receptionist looked at her patiently and waited. ‘I am here on the invitation of David Nolan.’ 

‘Ah, you must be Emma. Welcome to the Charming Mountain Lodge. I will call Mr. Nolan immediately. Would you be so kind to wait over there by the couch? Do you need anything? A glass of water, a coffee? Tea?’ Joanna beamed at her politely but Emma only shook her head and thanked her.

With her huge suitcase, she went to the big comfy sofa and shrugged out of her jacket and put it over the back of the couch. Still in travel mode, she put the backpack back on. Emma stared into the warm fireplace suddenly feeling the energy draining from her body. The journey had been more exhausting than she had realised until now.

‘Emma!’ the so-familiar voice drew her attention immediately. With a huge smile plastered on her face she completely ignored all rules of etiquette and started running towards David. Like a little kid, she jumped right into his arms and he welcomed her hug happily and held her tightly. 

‘David,’ Emma sighed into his neck. She felt happy, safe, and suddenly she didn't feel worn out anymore.

'I am so glad you made it. It's so good to see you again. How was your trip?’ He let her down but never broke their hug. 

Emma smiled and kissed David’s cheek. ‘It was good. I am a bit exhausted but nothing a meal and a short nap couldn’t cure.’ 

‘Or a swim in your private pool,’ David added and winked at her. Emma stopped and looked at him with raised brows. ‘Well, I thought after all the troubles you went through you were looking for the most privacy you could get so I prepared the Princess Suite for you.’

‘David, that’s too much. I will gladly use an average room or sleep on your couch but you cannot give away your most expensive room for me.’

‘I can and I will. No more discussions.’ He turned around. ‘Tom, be so kind as to bring all this stuff up to the Princess Suite.’

‘Sure, boss.’ The man took Emma’s bag, coat and also the backpack she handed him and rushed up the stairs.

They retrieved the keycard for her suite before strolling down towards the kitchen while chatting and catching up.

‘Okay, once again, why is Mary Margaret cooking? Not that I don’t trust her with this but don’t you have a cook?’

David sighed and looked up. ‘He quit last week. It’s hard to find someone new on such short notice. And to be honest, working here is great but you don’t have much around. So it’s not the ideal place to work for young people. Widow Lucas helps us every second day, but she isn't the youngest anymore. I really don't want to wear her out. But that shouldn’t concern you now. Mary Margaret is already eager to see you again.’ 

He shrugged and put his arm around her shoulders. He pushed the kitchen door open and the next moment Mary Margaret was screaming and rushing over. 

‘Emma! It’s so good to see you. How was your flight? Did everything go smoothly with the airport shuttle? Did David tell you we put you in the Princess Suite? We wanted you to be able to relax as much as possible.’ Without breathing Mary Margaret kept talking while she broke the hug and started working again. 

Emma watched her closely. She could see the woman with the pixie haircut was doing her best but the kitchen was not the ideal place for her. She normally helped out at the reception or in the office.

‘Mary Margaret, do you need help? I know I’m on vacation here but you are family. Please, let me help you. At least today. It really seems as if you could use another pair of hands.’

Emma looked from David to Mary Margaret and back. The couple also exchanged a look. ‘Oh, come on, guys.’ Emma walked towards a cupboard. She put her phone and keycard on it and started washing her hands. ‘Do you have an apron?’

‘Emma, you don’t have to-‘ David started but Emma only shook her head. 

‘I know I don’t have to - but I want to.’ With these words she took the apron from Mary Margaret and started working. 

Mary Margaret only smiled at her and kissed her husband briefly on his cheek before she shooed him out of the kitchen. 

Emma loved being in a kitchen and she really enjoyed helping out her friend. The hours went by without even noticing. The two women talked and laughed while preparing the meals for the guests. Only when Emma's stomach growled loudly did she finally finish her work. 

Mary Margaret thanked her and after they ate together, Emma finally went to her room. 

She had been in this hotel at least seven times the last three years, so she knew her way. It always impressed her what David and Mary Margaret had built here. Passing the two open doors to other suites she finally stood in front of the only closed door. The moment she opened the door a young man stepped out of one of the other suites and smiled at her politely. Emma stepped inside and took in the size of the room. It was huge with a queen-sized bed in the middle of the room, a cozy fireplace, and one whole wall was a huge window leading to a huge terrace with her own private mini pool. 

Emma strolled over to the bed, letting her phone fall onto it before she turned towards the beautiful scenery outside. She pushed the window open and took a deep breath. The cold air filled her lungs, making her long for the warmth again. Quickly she rushed back inside, pushing the doors closed behind her. The moment she turned, her nose filled with a familiar scent she couldn't assign to something or someone. She could swear she had smelled this scent before. It was a mix of cologne, rum and leather maybe, but she wasn’t quite sure. Maybe it had been David's cologne but something inside Emma told her that it was not.

She ignored the feeling in her gut and went to her suitcase. She decided to relax a bit in the pool outside before going to bed early. The day had been long and the exhaustion finally came back. She took a bathrobe and undressed quickly. She had no intention of unpacking today so she only pulled out her flannel pyjamas and her toiletries. Before heading to the pool she brushed her teeth and put her hair up into a high bun. After making sure the door was locked for the night, she went outside and stepped into the pool. Only five minutes in the pool made her feel more relaxed and comfortable than any yoga lesson, good movie or a family-sized package of rocky road ice cream. Emma swam to the end of the pool and looked out at the landscape. Yes, this was indeed a nice place to live. She swam another four or five rounds before she decided to head for bed. Who knew what would await her tomorrow.

  
***CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*  
**

_ Cold _ . That was all Killian Jones felt in that moment. He had been out longer than expected, now he only longed for a hot shower and his bed.

He loved being out in the wild the whole day to take the perfect shot. He loved lying on the ground in front of a rabbit hole for hours only to snap the perfect picture of a tiny rabbit peeking out, looking for any danger.

Being a hobby photographer, being able to enjoy hours in nature only to find the perfect shot had its perks, but lying in the snow for so long was nothing he could get used to.

When he stepped inside the warm cozy mountain lodge he briefly greeted the man at the reception and headed upstairs. He pulled out his keycard and tried to open his door.  _ Beep _ . Killian huffed in annoyance and tried it again.  _ Beep _ . He rolled his eyes and walked back down. Maybe it had been too cold outside and his card didn’t work properly anymore. Hadn’t been the first time and will probably not be the last either.

‘Will, my keycard isn’t working again. Can you please make it work again?’ He handed the keycard over and waited impatiently until the man was done and gave it back. ‘Thanks, mate.’

Killian headed back upstairs and tried his card again. With a click his door opened but not wide enough. Something was blocking the door. Killian cursed quietly, not wanting to disturb any other guests. He had lived in this hotel long enough and had forgotten his keycard more than once inside his room so he knew how to get inside without using the door.

If David knew about this secret he might have thrown him out already. No matter the circumstances.

Killian turned around and opened the door to the fire escape. He slipped through the door and closed it before he went down the corridor to the door outside. When he finally went outside he turned to the left and slipped under the trees and walked a few meters until he finally reached the underside of his balcony. He jumped and pulled himself up, reaching the terrace next to his private pool. You weren’t able to get here without knowing it was possible to stand under the terrace and nothing indicated that you could.

Killian looked over his shoulder and went to the huge window. He had manipulated his window a while ago so he was able to open it from the outside. He quietly slipped inside his room and was glad to finally leave the cold behind him. He shrugged out of his cold jacket and tossed it on the big chair to his right. He went to the bathroom and switched on the light before he closed the door. He had never felt good having a shower that late. He always feared his room neighbors could hear the water running although that was ridiculous seeing as he had a huge suite and that there were only three rooms on this floor.

He quickly showered and enjoyed the hot water streaming down his body. When he was done he fumbled for his bathrobe but it wasn’t in its usual spot. Grumbling, he grabbed a fresh towel and wrapped it around his midsection.

He went to the mirror, wiping the mist from the glass and looked at himself. He looked tired, the fire in his eyes long gone out. He took a deep breath and opened the medicine cabinet to retrieve his toothbrush.

After brushing his teeth he switched out the light and left the bathroom to go to his wardrobe. He opened the door and retrieved a clean shirt along with a fresh pair of sweatpants to sleep in. He changed quickly only thinking about finally being able to slip under the covers of his bed.

He wasn’t even hungry, only tired and still cold.

He turned towards the bed and stopped dead in his tracks. There was someone lying in it. Not just anyone but the blonde female he had seen earlier today in the lobby. He went closer, fear seeping into his bones. Was he in the wrong room? But how was his toothbrush where he had left it and why were his clothes in the wardrobe? There was only one way to be sure. As quietly as possible he went to the other wardrobe and bent down. He opened the door, finding the safe in it. He put in the combination and with a soft click it sprang open. So he was indeed in  _ his _ room. But why was this woman sleeping in his bed and where the hell should he sleep?

His gaze fell on the couch and with a big sigh, he plopped onto it. He pulled the blanket, which he always kept on the couch, over himself and fell asleep immediately.

When the first rays of sunshine shone into the room Killian awoke. He slowly stretched and sat up. He felt as if he had only slept an hour. The couch was not the most comfortable place to sleep on but he’d had worse. His eyes fell on the sleeping beauty in his bed. He had to admit she  _ did _ look beautiful although he was still irritated at how she was able to get in his room and how she didn’t realize there was already someone staying there.

He got up slowly and went to the bathroom. After he was done he thought about waking her but he didn’t have to. The woman was sitting on his bed, staring out the huge window. Her hair was tousled and her clothes rumpled.

‘Good morning, love,’ Killian said softly, making the woman jump. She turned around to face him.

‘What are you doing in my room?’ she shrieked, pulling the covers over her already covered body.

_ ‘Your _ room? I’m sorry to disappoint you, love, but this is  **my** bloody room.’ Killian stared at her and the woman stared back.

***CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS*CS***

Emma had had the best night’s sleep in weeks, maybe even months, and now this complete stranger stood there claiming this room was his and not hers.

She slowly looked around. There was  _ her _ luggage, there was  _ her _ jacket hanging next to the door and those were  _ not _ her clothes draped over the chair in front of the huge window.

She already had dealt with a lot but this was new to her.

‘So you want to tell me this is  _ your _ room and not mine? How come this man, Tom, brought my luggage up here? How come my keycard worked and there is no evidence someone was already using this room?’ Now Emma was in fight mode. ‘ _ Peace and quiet _ ’ she tried to call into her brain but all her brain answered was: war and fight.

‘Well, love, not all of us want to live in a mess. Look over here,’ he opened a wardrobe showing her all of his clothes neatly folded or hung up in it. ‘Or look into your nightstand, you will find a copy of ‘Peter Pan’ in it along with some of my stuff. Oh, and look over here, Joanna did send me the meal I asked her for. You were standing right next to me when I ordered it, can you remember?’ He pointed at the small kitchenette where a tray of food waited to be eaten.

Emma gulped hard. She was shocked he had noticed her yesterday and she couldn’t believe what was going on. ‘All right, all right, Mister. I get it, I might be in the wrong room but that was  **not** my fault.’

‘Of course, love. Someone like you would never make a mistake like that,’ he spat out and walked over to the huge window. Emma followed him with her eyes; she wanted to reply something witty but the man continued his monologue. ‘How about you get dressed and we discuss this problem over breakfast. I am starving.’

Was he kidding her? One minute he yelled at her and the next he what, asked her to have breakfast with him? Emma had no intention of joining him over breakfast but her stomach betrayed her. At the very same moment it growled loudly making her blush. The man turned his head and raised an eyebrow, making Emma blush even deeper.

Now Emma had no choice and accepted his offer. She needed to find David to solve this problem and she was in need of a big cup of coffee or maybe hot chocolate with whipped cream and a dash of cinnamon. She pushed back the blanket and rushed into the bathroom only to come back at the same moment to get some fresh clothes from her bag.

The handsome stranger watched her, amused, and winked at her when she closed the door of the bathroom. Emma took a deep breath. At least he seemed like a decent man. He could have done anything to her while she was asleep but it seemed he had used the couch and was polite enough to not wake her in the middle of the night. But she still felt uncomfortable knowing that a complete stranger had slept only a few meters next to her without her knowing about that fact.

Emma quickly got dressed and did her hair. When she left the bathroom, the man was also fully dressed too. He stood with his back to her so Emma was able to let her eyes roam over him one more time.

‘Like what you see?’ the man asked cockily, and turned. He must have sensed her eyes on him or maybe seen her reflection in the window. Emma rolled her eyes and put on her boots.

‘Please.’ She took her keycard and phone and waited for him.

Instead of walking to the door, the man came to her. ‘And whom do I have the pleasure of eating with?’ His blue eyes connected with hers and Emma’s heart skipped a beat. Her brain couldn’t think straight at this moment so she used her real name. ‘Emma. My name is Emma, and yours?’

‘Wouldn’t you like to know.’ The man watched her surprised look but then took her hand so quickly into his own and lifted it up to his face that Emma had no chance to retrieve it. ‘My name is Killian. Killian Jo- James, at your service.’ He brushed a slight kiss to her knuckles making Emma’s head spin again. What was it this man had that made Emma feel like a schoolgirl again?

She knew this kind of man well, the bad boy who thought he owned the world but after getting bored throwing the girls away like a useless piece of junk. She shook her head and pulled her hand back.

Together they went downstairs to the restaurant, both hoping to find David to finally solve their problem.

* * *

  
The clatter of forks and knives, the noise of people chatting and the fragrance of fresh brewed coffee flooded their senses when they reached the dining area. ‘Good morning,’ a red headed girl with a curious look on her face greeted them. ‘Morning, love,’ Killian greeted back grumpily. He tried to make himself taller to see over the crowd but David was nowhere to be seen.

‘Excuse me, we are looking for David Nolan. Is he around somewhere?’ Emma’s voice made him look back to the two women.

‘Mr. Nolan should be around somewhere, shall I call for him, Killian?’

‘Aye, love, that would be lovely,’ he pointed at the table next to the window, ‘we will take the usual table, Anna.’

The young woman nodded and took down some notes while Killian guided Emma to said table. He fell into the chair without offering her a seat first.  _ Nice _ , Emma thought and rolled her eyes before she sat down herself.

The waiter came and took their orders. While Emma was going through the menu, Killian ordered ‘ _ the usual _ ‘. Emma started to ask herself why he knew every staff member; why he knew his way around the hotel so easily and who the hell this man was. Emma ordered a cup of coffee, two eggs sunny side up and a bear claw and put the menu back on its original spot. She then stared at the dark haired man opposite her who was staring out the window, lost in his own thoughts.

Their drinks and food came, but David was still amiss. They ate in silence, both hungry and hoping David would appear magically next to their table. ‘So,’ Emma started when her cup was only half full and her plate finally empty, ‘you do not look like a typical tourist, who are you?‘ Killian, who was hidden behind a huge newspaper he had gladly accepted from the waiter a while ago, folded it in the middle and peeked over it. ‚Wouldn’t you like to know, love.‘

Emma cringed, she hated but also somehow enjoyed him calling her ‘love’. She already knew that he used this word with every female he met, but the way he said it made her feel giddy in a very strange way. `’Maybe I would, yes, and please, stop calling me  _ love _ .‘

Now Killian put the newspaper aside and stared at her. ‘And what should I call you then,  _ love _ ?‘ Emma held his gaze until his eyes became too blue and too intense.

‘How about Emma? You know, everyone has a name, so you don’t need to use some random endearment.’

‘Endearment? You think I use this word because of affection? I use this word all the time, it has absolutely no meaning.‘ Killian narrowed his eyes as if he wanted to add something but then he remembered something and leaned back. ‘How about you tell me something about yourself first, maybe I will share something with you too.’

Emma opened her mouth--she surely didn’t want to share anything private with this guy, no matter how much he challenged her. She came here to forget what was going on in her life, not to share everything with a complete stranger. Suddenly David appeared, took a chair from the table next to them and with a big sigh he plopped down on it.

‘So, I see you already met.’ He grabbed the bear claw and took a bite, making Emma and Killian look at him with wide eyes.

‘Hey, that was mine!‘ Emma huffed, annoyed, but David ignored her whining. He turned towards Killian. ‘How was the hunt yesterday? Successful I hope?‘

‘You are a  _ hunter _ ?‘ Emma’s eyes went wide. ’I would have never thought you might be a hunter. That means you’re here to--what? Gather more trophies? Shoot a rare animal? Relax while killing innocent animals? Disgusting.’ She leaned back and crossed her arms over her chest, staring at Killian angrily.

  
  


‘Relax, love, I only track down animals for a perfect shoot. No harm done.‘ Emma still didn’t understand. How could this man be so cool about it?

‘And that makes it better for you? You think that you only tracking down the animals and not shooting them makes you a better person?‘ Emma wanted to get up and go to her room but then she remembered that this was the problem she needed to talk to David about. Killian on the other hand looked at her with a very amused expression on his face.

‘Calm down, Emma. Killian is not a hunter. He is a photographer.‘ David took the bear claw again, finishing it without even blinking with his eyes. He could see the realization on Emma’s face but the next moment her face went white. David seemed to sense her distress. ‘Mostly he is an animal photographer. Sometimes he lays in the woods for hours only to take a picture of a mouse or an owl or a badger. His works are impressive.‘ 

‘Woah, mate, calm down again. The lass may think you fancy me a bit.‘ David smiled at Killian goofily and moved his chair up closer. He leaned towards Killian. ‘Don’t they all know already, darling?‘

Emma watched the scene not quite sure what was going on (between them). When David looked at her with a dreamy gaze he snorted out loud. It was clearly visible that he had only made a joke between friends. Killian on the other hand only shook his head but he also smiled. ‘Sorry, mate, it seems your friend over here got ahead of you.‘ Now David's face fell. Within seconds he changed into big brother/dad mode. 

‘Emma? What did you  _ do _ ?‘ 

‘What did  _ I _ do? Nothing!  _ He _ spent the night in my room, well in his room with me, I mean - argh.‘ Emma took a deep breath and tried to explain the whole situation to David. 

He listened patiently, changing his mood from being protective to amused to interested to confused. In the end, he could only call for Tom who was the only person who could clarify this situation. Fifteen minutes later Emma had a new bear claw to her own and a promise that her stuff would be brought to her actual room which was across the hall from Killian’s. Why her keycard was opening his suite was also easily explained. The young man cleaning their suites must have forgotten to properly close the door and so Emma only thought she had opened it with her keycard. Emma shrugged and was only contained that she finally had a room to herself.

‘How were  _ you _ able to get in?‘ Emma asked Killian now, but before he could answer the question he excused himself and disappeared a few moments later down the hall. ‘Strange man,‘ Emma stated and looked at David while picking on her bear claw. She had only realised now that her door was safely secured so now she wondered how he was able to get in. ‘Who is he and what’s his deal?’ Emma looked at David but he only shrugged. 

‘Believe me, he is a decent man. The last two years weren’t easy for him but he is doing good.‘ Now Emma was even more intrigued than before. She sensed that there was more behind it and David seemed to not tell her everything. But she couldn’t blame him for that. He also kept her secret safe. 

David and she went to the reception to get her a new keycard. Together they went to her room, the one she should have moved into the first place. Emma smiled at David. Finally she was here and last night’s encounter was history.

After they made sure all her luggage and belongings were in the room, Emma accompanied David to his and Mary Margaret’s house which was attached to the lodge. It was a cozy little house filled with love and happiness.

Emma loved to be here. She was able to play with her nephews and she was also able to forget the world. The women chit-chatted while David had to head back to the lodge. The whole day Emma stayed with Mary Margaret, helped her to make lunch and enjoyed the quiet life. When the boys were put down for a nap, the women sat down with two hot chocolates with whipped cream and a dash of cinnamon.

Emma took her phone and sighed. ‘What’s up, sweetie?’ Emma turned the phone and showed Mary Margaret.

**_‘I JUST CAN’T TAKE IT ANYMORE’ - Reliable source told us that Emma Swan is in a rehabilitation center. Was the pressure too high? Read the exclusive interview with her friend Lilith Page._ **

‘Who is that?’ Mary Margaret asked while Emma skimmed through the interview.

‘An old friend I met when I ran away one time as a kid. But she betrayed me then and a few years ago I met her again. She tried to explain what happened all the years ago and I understood. We became friends or at least I thought so. A few months ago she started acting weird, started asking me specific questions friends normally wouldn’t ask, she never believed me when I told her I was happy for Walsh. She always tried to coax something out of me, but only now I do understand why she did all of that.’ Emma had to bite back a grin when she read a ridiculous paragraph of the interview. ‘I think they paid her something for the interview. Or they hope that I will call her and tell her where I am. But I won’t and no one knows, not even my business partner.’

‘At least they do think you are on the other side of the country.’ The woman smiled at her with a calm and sweet expression. You could see the love shimmering out of her eyes. ‘You know, Emma. There is always a room for you available here and we could use a great chef like you as well.’

‘Are you offering me a job?’ Emma looked up, not sure if she heard correctly.

‘I haven’t talked to David yet but yeah, maybe I am. You know you are family and we always love when you visit us. You could start over here and you could do what you love and be with people you love. And I think you didn’t even have to give up the restaurants in New York. But that’s just a thought.’ Mary Margaret suddenly seemed nervous as if she had said too much. ‘But think about it, okay?‘

‘Think about what?’ David entered the living room and greeted his wife with a kiss.

‘She offered me a job.’ Emma blurted out. She thought that if she told David he would back out but instead he nodded smiling.

‘Great. I already wanted to talk to you about it. The people complimented your food yesterday and we really want to have you with us, Emma. Although you need to learn to cook more rustic food. The people up here are not that much into  _ haute cuisine _ .’ David sat down on the armrest of the comfy sofa Mary Margaret was sitting on. He put one arm around his wife and looked at Emma expectantly.

‘Woah, guys, stop here. I already have a job and even when life in New York City isn’t that easy these days - it’s just that: my life. I cannot start over here. I mean, I cannot, can I?’ Emma looked from one to the other but the only thing she saw were two people who loved her and wanted the best for her and who were maybe in need of a chef too.

‘Well, we do know someone who also started over here, and he didn’t know anyone at all; so why couldn’t you?’ Mary Margaret said absentmindedly earning a hard look from David. She quickly took a big sip of her cocoa making her stop spilling any more details.

Emma wanted to say something when her phone started to beep. Within the next minutes she got at least 30 email requests for an interview but also calls and other messages. She turned her phone off and huffed in annoyance. She needed fresh air and decided to go for a walk - alone.

She stepped out of the house, the cold wind whipped in her face. She ignored the piercing cold and trudged through the snow. She didn’t know where she should head to but she knew she wanted to be alone for a while.

She followed an icy path completely lost in her thoughts. She hated to be the focus of attention right now. She didn’t understand how people could be so interested in the life of someone they hardly knew. Compared to the world she was nothing more than a chef cook. Emma sighed. All of a sudden she heard bells. She turned around and stepped aside quickly. A horse sleigh crossed her path and disappeared moments later behind the trees. She felt cold and decided to head back to the lodge. A bath or another hot cocoa now seemed very appealing.

Still in deep thoughts, she wandered back. When the hotel came into sight a huge smile appeared on Emma’s face. Three men were decorating a huge tree next to the entrance. They hung up fairy lights, huge presents, colorful baubles and red ribbons.

‘It does look magical, doesn’t it?’ A familiar voice next to her made her turn her head. Killian James stood there, beaming at the huge tree.

‘It’s beautiful.’ Emma stated.

‘Aye, that it is. What are you doing in the cold out here? Shouldn’t you relax in your private pool or enjoy a spa treatment or a massage?’

His condescending tone made Emma angry. ‘You don’t know anything about me, my vacation here or my life at all,’ she snapped and was about to head towards the building when Killian stepped in her way.

He was so close now only Emma was able to hear him. She could feel the heat radiating from his body. If she leaned a bit forward her lips would touch his.  _ Her lips would touch his? _ Oh my god, where did that thought come from? And why was her heart suddenly racing?

Killian smirked at her, completely aware of what he was doing to her. ‘I know exactly who you are.’ He met her eyes and looked deep down her soul. Emma gasped but he continued in a low whisper. ‘You are a New York City lady; a fashionista who cannot survive up here for more than two weeks.’

Emma sighed with relief. He had no idea. He thought she was some spoiled it-girl. A laugh bubbled up in her throat. She stepped back and smiled at him. ‘If you say so, you must be an expert.’ She went around him headed towards the stairs at the entrance.

‘You lost your beanie, _ Swan _ .’ Emma stopped dead in her tracks. She slowly turned around and stared at Killian with wide eyes. ‘How do you know my last -?’ Emma started to ask, confused while watching the handsome man sauntered closer. Her beanie was dangling from one of his fingers. He stopped in front of her and smiled a triumphantly but also an honest smile. ‘Your secret is safe with me, but I promise, up here nobody will recognize you.’ He gave her the beanie and winked before he turned and walked away.

‘Of course,’ Emma thought, ‘but  _ you _ did recognize me.’ She sighed and made a plan. She needed to get away from here. She headed towards her room, ready to call David and ask him for skiing equipment. Tomorrow she wanted to finally enjoy some hours on skis again - the weather channel forecasted perfect conditions and Emma couldn’t think of a better activity to forget all her sorrows.

* * *

It was early when Emma awoke. The rays of sunlight tickled her nose and her brain finally started to function completely. Emma couldn’t wait to be on the ski slope again. She wanted to have a big breakfast so she was able to stay out as long as possible. David had told her to get a lunch package from the kitchen before she headed out. The skis and boots were already waiting for her at the ski lift.

Emma braided her hair and put on warm underwear. She dressed in jeans and a comfy sweater and headed towards the dining room. She decided to dress up fully after breakfast so she didn’t get too hot and she didn’t want to attract any attention towards her.

She still hoped that Killian wouldn’t attend breakfast. She hated that he knew who she was but she had no clue who he was.

The dining area was nearly empty and Emma sighed in relief. A young waitress named Ashley gave her a friendly greeting and assigned her a table in a corner which Emma gladly accepted.

She ordered bacon and eggs, toast and yogurt with fruit. She also ordered a hot coffee and asked to prepare a Thermos with hot chocolate and cinnamon for later. She also ordered sandwiches and a fruit salad for her lunch package.

She ate in silence while she studied the map of the skiing area. When she was done, her plan for today was also formed and saved in her head. She waited for her lunch package and Thermos at the entrance letting her eyes roam over the full room.

Killian wasn’t here; his usual table occupied by two men who chatted loudly in a foreign language. Ashley gave her the lunch bag and Thermos to which a note was attached.  _ Be careful and home at 6pm. Love ‘mum’  _

Emma snorted and shook her head. Of course, Mary Margaret was already in the kitchen. Of course, she was looking after Emma. She opened the lunch package not only finding the things she ordered but also some sweet stuff. With a huge grin plastered on her face Emma quickly dressed in her room, packed her backpack and headed out the room, not noticing that her phone was still lying on the nightstand.

The sun was warm on Emma’s skin, the air not as cold as the days before. Emma went to the gondola lift and changed her normal boots with the ski boots. David had not only provided Emma the ski equipment but also a day pass as well. She stepped in line and a few moments later the gondola was bringing her up the mountain.

The view from up here was spectacular - the sky was clear blue, the sun up high and the snow glistening. Emma was so anticipated to finally feel the snow under her skis again. Fifteen minutes later she exited the gondola. The warm sun felt lovely on her skin. She stepped into the binding and started her ride down. For hours Emma explored the skiing area. She wished she could be up the mountain forever.

Around two o‘clock Emma was so hungry that she looked for a place to eat her lunch package. She remembered a few sunbeds she had passed a while ago and decided to head there. She took out the map and studied it for a moment before she knew how to get there the fastest way.

The sun was now so high Emma had to concentrate very hard. The snow was blinding Emma; her snow goggles weren’t the best for being up so high. She should have thought about that fact earlier but now it was too late. She followed the path and skied down a new slope. After a few moments, Emma stopped and put her goggles down. The area didn’t look familiar to her and the sunbeds weren’t still in sight. She took out the map again and followed the path she took with her finger.

‘Damn,’ Emma had missed the right slope. Now she had two options, walking up again and going back or skiing down this slope and trying to reach the lift from this side. She decided to go down and not up, the thought of how exhausting the hike up in ski boots would be, already overwhelming her.

She put back on the goggles and started to ski. This area here was nearly empty, Emma only realized now that she hadn’t met another skier for at least ten minutes. She stopped again, trying to orientate but suddenly she felt lost.

Her stomach growled and Emma remembered why she was in this situation. She needed food. She kept on moving hoping to find a place to stop for lunch but there was nothing other than snow and trees.

Emma knew the ski lift must be to her right, so she went on. Suddenly she heard a shrill whistle. She looked up from where she thought it had come from. The next moment she fell down hard. She hadn’t seen the icy patch and now she was sliding down the slope. She tried to hold on to something but there was nothing she could do. She lost one ski shortly before the second one. When she finally came to a halt, she looked around and took a deep breath.

She checked on herself but she wasn’t hurt. Now she had to get up and find her skis again. A total nightmare for her to even think about walking up the slope with her ski boots on. The moment she got up and looked up, she saw someone coming down the slope. She felt relieved and hoped that the stranger might have witnessed her fall and was maybe bringing her the missing skis.

Emma was lucky. The skier brought her the missing skis but instead of giving them to her nicely, he threw them in the snow next to her and started to yell at her.

‚Swan, are you insane? What are you doing in this area? You could have hurt yourself or worse. You are not hurt, are you, love?’ Within moments the anger of the man changed to real concern.

‘Killian?’ Emma was surprised to see a familiar face up here. ‘No, no I am not hurt.’ She wanted to ask some more questions but Killian already started talking again.

‘Good. Now put on your skis and follow me. Hurry up, Swan.’

‘Okay, okay. Why are you so nervous? It won’t be dark for another one or two hours, so what’s wrong with you?’

‘Wrong with  _ me _ ? You are in an avalanche-prone area!’

‘I am  _ what _ ?’ Emma looked around in horror. Suddenly the walkie-talkie which was attached to Killian’s jacket sprang to life.

_Killian, where are you?_ _There was a small avalanche on Silver Mountain. You should head to the west, the east side isn’t safe anymore. Coming._

Killian sighed and took the walkie-talkie. ‘Aye. I am not alone. Found a disoriented person, can you tell me the easiest way to bring us out of the danger zone?’

Emma looked at Killian horrified. She felt bad for bringing him and her in this situation; she should have concentrated or walked up again when there was still the possibility. She really tried to remember any sign she passed but she couldn’t.

‘Come on, love, follow me.’ Killian looked at her before he started skiing down a bit. Emma followed but wondered why he didn’t head towards the ski lift. She was too afraid calling out for him, afraid that any noise could trigger another avalanche.

Killian stopped after a few minutes and talked to the person on the other side of the walkie-talkie again. He then turned to Emma and put his goggles on his forehead.

‘I fear we have to stay here tonight. The area underneath this hillside isn’t safe anymore. If we go down any further we might trigger an avalanche.’

‘What does that mean? We cannot stay out here the whole night. We will be freezing to death!’ Emma’s voice was a pitch higher than usual, panic creeping up her spine. She had seen a film a while ago where two people had to stay out in the snow the whole night. She cringed even thinking about it. They had to dig a hole and stay in there cuddled up in a rescue blanket - naked! No no no, she wouldn’t do that for sure.

‘Swan, are you coming? Or do you want to stay outside?’ Emma shook her head and looked at Killian.

‘What?’

‘Come on, over there is a cabin we can stay at tonight. The weather forecast predicted no snowfall tonight but very low temperatures which is good for our situation. Tomorrow we should be able to head down the mountain, but for now, let us get going.’

He put his goggles back on and started skiing. Emma followed him and ten minutes later they had reached a small cabin.

Killian fumbled in his pocket and retrieved a key. ‘Is that your cabin?’ Emma asked surprised.

‘No, love, that’s one of David’s cabins. He normally rents it out but no one has rented it these days.’

‘And you have a key, because?’ Emma tried again but Killian only pushed the door open and took Emma’s skis. He went inside followed by her.

‘Why are you bringing our skis in?’ Emma asked curiously. The cabin looked comfortable but it was ice cold.

‘To make sure they are still there in the morning.’ Emma wanted to know what he meant but Killian was outside again. A few minutes later he came back inside with a huge basket full of firewood. ‘Care to help, love? We should bring in a few more baskets just to be safe.’

‘But you said we will only stay tonight.’ Emma walked outside with him again.

‘Aye, but we are in the mountains, you never know what can happen. Did  _ you _ plan to stay up here tonight? Did  _ I _ ?’

Emma shook her head and took the basket. After they brought in six baskets and piled the wood up neatly, Killian started a fire.

‘Make yourself comfortable,’ he smiled at her but Emma didn’t move. She felt cold, her feet hurt and she was hungry. A very bad combination.

Killian had stripped down to his long underwear. His boots and skiing wear was standing and hanging next to the firewood they had piled up. Emma looked at him and waited but she didn’t know what to do.

When she didn’t move another five minutes Killian got up again. ‘You know you cannot stand there the whole night. You need to get out of your wet clothes and you have to warm up. How about you sit down in front of the fire and I look for some blankets?’

Emma nodded and started to open her jacket slowly. She hadn’t felt the cold when they were outside but now inside the cabin without her gloves and beanie on her head, she finally felt how freezing cold it was. She stripped off her boots and put them and her skiing wear next to Killian’s before she sat down on the rug in front of the fireplace.

_ Nate for Killian. Killian you there? _ A voice filled the room making Emma jump slightly. Killian chuckled behind her and held the walkie-talkie up.

‘Aye, mate, I am here. We have reached the Mills cabin and will stay here tonight.’

‘Alright. Good to hear you are safe. We had a few minor loose snow avalanches on the east side but we hope that the situation will get better over night. We will check on you again tomorrow morning.’

‘Aye.’ Killian looked up and put down the walkie-talkie but within a second he took it again. ‘Mate, you still there?’

‘Yeah, what’s wrong?’

‘Could you inform David that Emma is with me and that we stay up here tonight? I don’t want him to be concerned.’

‘Sure, no problem. Anything else?’ Killian looked at Emma but she was staring into the fire again.

‘No, thanks Nate. Over and out.’ Killian switched off the talking device and walked to his backpack. ‘Are you hungry, Swan?’

Emma turned her head and nodded. ‘Let’s see what we have in here.’ He took out some sandwiches and three apples along with a bottle of water. She pointed at her backpack and Killian took it. Her unopened lunch bag and the Thermos were still inside along with a half empty water bottle and a bag full of sweets.

‘Mary Margaret’s doing?’ He asked with a smile on his face and Emma nodded again. She hardly felt her toes and wished she had something to cover herself with.

Killian seemed to sense her unease and gave her one of the blankets he had retrieved from the other room. She pulled it around herself and tried to get as close as possible to the fire. ‘I fear we might need to sleep in here tonight instead of the bed. The fire will give us warmth and light.’

Emma didn’t react so Killian went on. ‘I will retrieve the mattresses so we have it more comfortable.’

Emma still didn’t react and stared into the fire. ‘Emma would you please talk to me.’

‘I-I -I - I f -f - f - fearrrrrrr I-I -I’ Emma started and Killian rushed over to her. He sat down next to her and pulled her towards him.

Emma was quite surprised but she didn’t do anything against his nearness. He felt warm and she felt so so cold. He started to rub her arms gently, never letting her out of his embrace.

After a while Emma felt her body again slowly. She tried not to move too much, feeling a bit dizzy but not knowing if that was because of her state or of the closeness to Killian.

He smelled so good and his muscular body felt good too. She closed her eyes and tried to breathe steadily but her stomach betrayed her once again.

Killian pushed her a bit off and looked at her. ‘Do you feel better, Swan?’

‘Yeah, thank you.’ She blushed but Killian didn’t stop looking at her. Emma felt a strange feeling in her stomach. If she didn’t know any better she would have said it was butterflies but that couldn’t be.

She finally pulled back and got up, losing her blanket. She went to the kitchen table and retrieved her Thermos and two sandwiches.

They ate in silence. ‘Why were you up here when you knew the area was closed due to the danger of avalanches?’

‘Mountain rescue,’ he answered, licking his fingers sinfully. Emma watched his movement mesmerized pulling another chuckle from Killian.

‘Who are you, Killian James?’ Emma asked again and this time she got an answer which made her mouth stand open for the next hour.

  
_TO BE CONTINUED..._   
  



End file.
